vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechikabura
|-|Mechikabura= |-|Youth Restored= |-|Dark King= |-|Time Power Unleashed Form= Summary Mechikabura is an ancient evil demon from the Demon Realm who leads the Dark Empire, being described as the greatest evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B '''| '''2-B Name: Mechikabura Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Over 80 million years old (Older than Demigra and his plan was 5 million years in the making, making him at least this age) Classification: Demon, Core Person (possibly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Empowerment (Empowered by darkness), Dimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses , Flight, Acrobatics, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Magic, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Energy/Ki Sensing, Clairvoyance via divination orb, Life-Force Absorption (Can use the ability "draw" which absorbs the opponents life-force), Afterimage Creation, Corruption, Sealing (Can seal his opponents super attacks), Power Nullification (Demon God energy can nullify the powers of the opponent. Demigra's energy nullified all the time patrols powers, making them unable to use ki or magic), Power Bestowal, Reality Warping (Towa's demon god energy gave characters the ability to create their own warped reality and create tournament stages. Scales to Demigra who made possibilities reality), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Slowed down time), Time Travel, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All God-Ki users can create their own pocket dimension), Hellfire Manipulation (Burned earth with hellfire), Explosion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Control, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Acausality (Type 1), Transformation into his Dark King Form, All the abilities of a Kaioshin like Chronoa and Towa (Since he was one and taught Towa everything she knows. Was in the running to become the kai of time and create his own Toki-Toki named Doki-Doki), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “god”), Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Sealing (Able to break out of Time Labyrinth which seals an enemy outside of time), Transmutation (Resistant to the candy beam), Existence Erasure (Scales to Goku, other time patrollers and demon gods), Magic, Law Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption and Memory Manipulation | All former abilities to a far greater extent | All former abilities to a greater extent, along with greater Time Manipulation (Has the power of all of time), Passive Statistics Reduction (His ability Darkness execution reduces the energy of his opponent by half at the start of the battle), Higher-Dimensional Existence (absorbed/fused with a multitudinous amount of timespaces and his physical body is made up of and contains many timelines), Immortality (Types 3 and 8; Stated that after absorbing time, he had limitless regeneration, and would regenerate no matter what the time patrol tried), BFR, Void Manipulation and passive Absorption (Mechikabura's mere existence was absorbing timelines and would have absorbed the entire multiverse. Stated his absorption is all-consuming and would consume all of light. Sent the time patrol to a void within himself where history appeared as white specks of fog) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Viewed Broly Dark, who overpowered Heroes Demon God Towa and was stated to be on par with both Mira and SS4 Xeno Goku, as an absolute non-threat) | Multiverse level (Stated that the power of SS4 Xeno Gogeta, who is far superior to Xeno Goku, was "like a baby" in comparison to his own. Chronoa using the power of time failed to defeat him, so she resorted to sealing him away outside the flow of time, but that also failed. Stated to be "the strongest evil") | Multiverse level '(Chronoa stated that Mechikabura was absorbing time itself, turning timelines into white specks of fog, and would have absorbed the entire multiverse) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '| 'Omnipresent '(Fused with the Demon Realm and had absorbed multiple timelines, and would have absorbed the entirety of the multiverse) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal '''| '''Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level | Multiverse level '''| '''Multiversal Stamina: Very high | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his staff. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and when is one with the Demon Realm and time Standard Equipment: Staff | None | None Intelligence: Extraordinary genius (Taught Towa everything she knows. Commands the Dark Empire and is adept in multiple fields in science, being more knowledgeable than all other Demon Gods) Weaknesses: His movement is hindered by his old, frail age | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demon God power granting: Mechikabura possess the ability to grant someone the powers of a Demon God, used on Towa, Putine, Gravy, Dabura, and Salsa. * Full Power Energy Wave: Mechikabura is capable of firing a large and powerful energy blast. * Full Power Energy Ball: Mechikabura creates a gigantic purple energy sphere to attack enemies with. * Explosive Wave: Mechikabura taps his staff to the ground, creating a minor explosive wave, used to knock foes back. * Ruler of the Dark Empire (暗黒帝国を統べる者): Mechikabura's staff hovers in front of him as he puts energy into it, and then releases it into a dark wave which powers up all of his allies. * Eternal Youth: An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting age altogether. Key: Old | Young '''| '''Dark King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Aura Users Category:Geniuses Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Revived Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Madness Users Category:Morality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 2